The secret Santa's of Soul Society 2
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Very belated Christmas story, sequel to last years Secret Santa. The Sou taicho Yamamoto force all the taicho's and fuku taicho's to do a Secret Santa project to each other. Contains a lot of Christmas love
1. Chapter 1

The secret Santa's of Soul Society 2

Chapter 1

Everybody groaned, with the exception of Soi Fon's new fuku taicho Kitty.

"What?" Kitty asked turning to Isane. "What's a secret Santa and why doesn't anyone here like the idea."

"We did this last year too" Isane said. "A Secret Santa is a deal between a various numbers of persons, everyone's names are written down on notes and everyone randomly draws another's name and the person's names you get you have to give a present to by a certain period of time. It is also very important to keep who you are giving a present to a secret. It was hell last year for many; although in the end it was kind of fun."

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "We did this last year and we will do so again this year the high officers of soul society have a bad habit to only talk whit shinigami inside their own squads. I found it appropriate to have a secret Santa project as it is getting close to Christmas. Now then some new rules according to last year, if you get the same person as last year you will draw again, and you may not give a present to your own taicho or fuku taicho. You are not to give said person the same thing as he or she got last year and you cannot tell said person that you are their secret Santa. Any questions?"

No one bothered asking, they did this last year too. Sasakibe walked up in between the taicho's and fuku taicho's a small cup in his hand and many people got a strange feeling of déjà vu.

"All right, a bit different this year, taicho's gather first."

They all did, and Sasakibe turned to face Soi Fon who drew her note.

"Neither Petro nor Abarai who I gave to last year" she said, glad that she had gotten someone a bit easier this year around.

Kira walked up and drew a note, looking at the name. "Neither Momo nor Isane" he said Sasakibe turning to Unohana.

Unohana smiled gently as she drew her own note. "Neither Isane, nor Ise fuku taicho" she said, smiling a mysterious smile, glad for getting an easy name.

Ichigo sighed where he stood randomly drawing a name. Looking at it he smiled, he got a relatively easy one. "Not Rukia and not Rangiku" he said, remembering the hell he went through last year to figure out what to give Matsumoto.

Byakuya walked up, not saying anything as he drew his note. Looking at the name you could for a small second see despair, as well as an eye twitch before he drew a sharp breath. "Carry on."

Sasakibe did as he was told, he valued his life.

Komamura smiled gently as he drew a note smiling gently. "Not Iba, nor Kotsubaki fuku taicho" he said already planning on what to get as a gift.

Kyoraku gladly took a note, watching the name with a small curious look. "Not Nanao Chan and not Iba san" he said for once thinking hard.

Hisagi walked up smiling drawing a note. Noting the name he chuckled. "Not Sentaro and not Yachiru" he said happy that he had gotten a good name.

Hitsugaya walked up drawing the leftmost note in the cup Sasakibe held. Looking at it he sighed relived, this wasn't so bad. "Not Matsumoto and not Aikon who I gave to last year."

Kenpachi walked up drawing one of the remaining names. He groaned. Why did he always get… never mind. "Not Yachiru and not Ichigo's broad" he said huffing.

Nemu smiled as Sasakibe came up to her and she drew the middle name of the last 3 notes. Looking at the name she smiled. "Neither of mine" she said smiling as Sasakibe turned to Ukitake.

Taking the left one he smiled at the name. "Not Kiyone and not yourself Sasakibe fuku taicho."

Sasakibe nodded and bowed heading up to Yamamoto who took the last note, looked and huffed.

"All right, next up is the fuku taicho's, gather around" Sasakibe said taking out a new cup.

Once again all fuku taicho's drew names, confirming that none had gotten anyone they shouldn't get.

"All of you all have your assignments, you can go. Remember, one week is all you get" Yamamoto said, everyone going their own ways, thinking to themselves, here we go again


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soi Fon and Kitty entered their office brushing snow off their shoulders.

"So you did this last year huh?" Kitty said smiling.

Soi Fon turned to her new fuku taicho. For about half a year ago Omaeda fought a hollow on patrol. In the battle the hollow miraculously managed to cut Omaeda's chain link and soul sleep, effectively forcing him into retirement. Needless to say, Soi Fon had reacted by doing somersaults all around the Seireitei, giving her squad the week off and hugging everyone she saw screaming to the world, "He's gone, he's gone never again will he be my problem Hallelujah he's gone."

Kitty, who Soi had been following for a while, was quickly offered the badge, something Kitty took in awe. Kitty was blond, and about 5 centimeter's taller than Soi Fon herself. She wore her badge as a belt, and had blue flames sewn on the edges of her feet and arms of her uniform. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as a blue headband around her forehead.

"Yeah, I did," she finally replied, thinking back on the 3 days she followed Abarai to figure out what to get him

"So then how was your draw?" Kitty asked.

Better than last year Soi admitted. "Still… could have been better."

"Yeah I have no idea what to get my taicho" Kitty said sighing as she sat down.

"What did you do to find out what to give last year?"

"I'm a ninja what do you think?" Soi Fon asked.

"Great idea" Kitty said rising from her chair. "I'll be out for a…"

"Oh no you don't" Soi Fon said scowling pointing to Kitty's desk. "You have paperwork due tomorrow."

"I'll ask Fuji to do it" Kitty said and Soi Fon sighed.

"My 3rd seat is not just there to use when you are lazy Petro she has her own duties."

"Yeah I know but she likes doing it, so if I give her more work."

"Sit down Petro" Soi Fon said, the tone making Kitty sigh.

"Fine, work first pleasures later."

"Good to know that we understand each other" Soi Fon said going into her own office, to plan what to give to her own secret Santa.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Kira smiled as he saw Momo hard at work.

"Aren't you in a hurry?" Momo stopped and smiled at Kira.

"Hai, it's just, the one I'm Santaing this year is very special to me, so I want to finish this week's workload fast so I can concentrate on a gift."

"That's nice Momo" Kira said smiling.

"If you need anything I shall be in my own office thinking about my own gift."

"OK Kira kun, and feel free to ask me if you need any help" Momo said smiling, going back to work herself

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Unohana smiled. She had been lucky this year, her secret Santa was most familiar to her and she knew just what to get to make her Santa smile. Turning to Isane her smile faltered a little as she saw her face express worry.

"Bad draw?" She asked.

"Yeah" she said sighing. "I don't even know where to start."

"Well you have a week" Unohana said smiling. "You will probably figure something out."

"Yeah" Isane said smiling concentrating on her paperwork again. Maybe she'd figure something out later on… maybe

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Ichigo smiled as he watched Rukia. He didn't think he'd ever seen her so happy.

"Got a good name this year huh?"

"Oh you have no idea" Rukia said. "If I could I would do somersaults."

"That good huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. And yourself?"

"Eh not to bad" Ichigo said smiling. "I think I know what I should get my secret Santa because of what I heard last year."

"Well then let's celebrate" Rukia said.

Ichigo smiled. All right, "let's just go and give the squad the rest of the day off, I feel charitable today."

Rukia smiled and followed Ichigo, ready to use the rest of the day to partying.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Renji walked in to his taicho's office, stopping and blinking.

For some reason, Kuchiki Byakuya was gently banging his head to the wall.

"Bad Secret Santa draw?" Renji asked.

Byakuya turned to him scowling. "Talk about this and die" he said, before turning back to bang his head against the wall.

Renji frowned. "Want me to go on another run against the fuku taicho's?"

"No need" Byakuya said. "I know what to get."

"Oh… ok… should I go now?"

"Please do." Renji walked out sighing and blinking.

His taicho had said please… this was bad. Oh well at least he knew what to get his own secret Santa.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Iba groaned. Why did he always get the difficult taicho's to deal with? Last year it was Zaraki taicho and now… he sighed.

Komamura smiled gently. "Bad draw this year Iba?"

"Hai" Iba said. "And you taicho?"

"I got one I think I could find a fitting present to" Komamura said smiling. "Well if you need help Iba san I will be glad to help."

"Arigato taicho, I appreciate it."

Komamura smiled and walked out in the grounds to oversee how the rest of the squad was doing.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Nanao smiled gently. Thank god she had gotten an easy taicho to shop for this time around. She knew just what to get and where to get it. Now if only…

"NANAO CHAN."

Nanao sighed. "This way taicho" she said, not managing to hold back a smile as Shunsui appeared and gave her a hug.

"How is my beautiful wife this day?" He asked.

"Annoyed that you haven't done your paperwork yet" she said huffing gently.

"And your secret Santa?"

"I feel confident in getting a present" she said.

"And you?"

"I have an idea on what to buy" Kyoraku said smiling.

"Good then you can do your paperwork without worry" Nanao said grabbing his ear forcing him down in his chair. And once she was sure he was sitting, Nanao walked out with a satisfied smirk.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Hisagi smiled. "One of the better names this year" he mused looking over to Sentaro who sighed. "Not so lucky?"

"No" Sentaro said, pale in the face. "Probably couldn't be worse."

"Ouch" Hisagi said frowning. "Anything I can help with?"

"No I'll figure something out" Sentaro said with a sigh.

"Now taicho if you need me I'll be in my office finishing some paperwork."

And with that Sentaro walked into his office, Hisagi heading out to watch his squad.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Hitsugaya sighed as he sat down. Thank god that this year he weren't in as much trouble as he had been back then. And looking at Matsumoto she was in the same situation, not that she could get in much trouble having given Yamamoto a present last year.

"So, are you going to go suicidal again?" Matsumoto asked smiling.

"Hardy har" Hitsugaya said back, not wanting to think back on the week of panic.

"Well if you don't mind I need to go now I and Kira are going to…"

"Oh no you don't you have paperwork, try to leave and face the consequences" Hitsugaya said frowning at his fuku taicho.

"Fine" Matsumoto said sitting down with a small pout. "But this is slavery."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Whatever" he muttered, sitting down with his own paperwork, it was way too much of it but it had to be gone.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Yachiru smiled gently at Kenpachi, knowing what was on her father's mind.

"Got a female name again this year?"

"Yes" Kenpachi said angrily.

"All right, let me help" Yachiru said smiling. "Bandana Chan likes to draw and always need new drawing equipment. Sad face Chan likes snowy things like snow globes or snowflakes made of glass, as it reminds her of her precious little Shiro. Tall braids Chan likes anything that glitters and sparkles, Byakushi's nee san has a bunny fetish, and glasses needs help with Pinky man, Big boobs is in desperate need for something simple that says that you care and not that you want to get under her gi and Loud mouth san collects moon's, in glass and crystal and so on. That help?"

"Sure" Kenpachi said sighing. "And you?"

"I got another easy one" Yachiru said smiling. "You want me to look after the squad Ken Chan?"

"Nah I'll do it myself, I need some stress relief."

And with that Kenpachi went out to attack the troops Yachiru following in his footsteps, a big grin on her face

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Nemu had a dilemma. She knew what to give her Secret Santa… but at the same time she didn't know how the present was going to turn out… She smiled. She loved a challenge… it had to be the scientist in her. She looked up as someone knocked on her door. "Yes?"

"Excuse me taicho" Aikon said as he walked in. "I just wondered… may I use the archives for some research?"

"Secret Santa?"

"Hai."

"Feel free Aikon, knock yourself out."

"Arigato taicho and you? Do you need any help?"

Nemu sighed and frowned, before looking at Aikon. "Find me the book about crystallizing gas and glass."

"Very well taicho" Aikon said smiling, walking out to do as ordered.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Ukitake smiled at his desk; once again he had gotten an easy name. And this time he was going to be careful regarding his sickness. A knock on the door made him look up.

"Yes?"

Kiyone walked inn smiling gently. "Ukitake taicho, can you be alone for about half an hour?"

Ukitake blinked in shock, usually Kiyone refused to leave his side even if he asked her too.

"Sure… may I ask why?"

"Secret Santa gift… I know what I want done, and want to make sure it will be finished in time."

"Sure Kiyone, go ahead."

Kiyone smiled and were about to leave before she turned. "Is there something I can get you Ukitake taicho?"

"No" Ukitake said with a smile. "I am doing ok."

Kiyone smiled again and left, hurrying to a friend for some help.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Sasakibe sighed as he dumped another load of paperwork onto his taicho's desk.

"So… about the secret Santa thing" he said gently.

"Yes?" Yamamoto asked.

"Would it be rude to ask for another early release of my paycheck?"

Yamamoto looked up from his writing.

"Not much, just a little advance" Sasakibe said.

Yamamoto sighed. "Fine, but if I find out that you have used it on something totally useless again I will give you desk duty until you turn 300 is that clear?"

"Hey to be fair Nemu san has worn that robe at all the occasions she could" Sasakibe said, Yamamoto simply shaking his head before giving Sasakibe a check.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Sasakibe?"

"Of course taicho. Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow as she walked into her barracks seeing Kiyone fleeing, with a parcel under her arms.

"What was Kotetsu fuku taicho doing here?" She asked Kitty who were stretching her arms.

"She needed my help for something" Kitty said smiling. "So, it's been 4 days, gotten something for your secret Santa?"

"Yeah just came from the store as a matter of fact" Soi Fon said, raising an eyebrow, but letting the subject of Kiyone lie.

"And you?"

"I have almost finished my gift" Kitty said.

"Making a homemade gift again Kitty?"

"Well when you have a talent why waste it and money by buying things?"

Soi Fon sighed. "Does that mean that I will find a gift from you this year with a drawing of me and Yoruichi Sama in some kind of vulgar position?"

"Oh please you know you like her."

Soi Fon groaned. "Blast you and your bloody matchmaking."

"I have a gift, why waste it" Kitty said once again.

"Speaking of which, I got a hell butterfly, the love of your life will be here by the end of the day."

Soi Fon blinked, ran into her office and called back that she was not to be disturbed.

Kitty shaked her head and smiled, deciding to be kind and finish her paperwork and not distress her taicho even more.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Momo smiled, she was so happy right now, she had found what she looked for, and her secret Santa present was now safely wrapped up and sitting on her desk.

She looked up as Kira walked in the door, a package in his arms.

"Finished with your secret Santa gift then Kira Kun?"

"Hai" Kira said smiling. "You too?"

"Yes, I found the perfect gift" Momo said smiling. "Good thing too, it has almost been a week."

Momo smiled. "I have a feeling that the week will go by fast enough."

"True" Kira said smiling. "Now, how about you and I close up here and take an early day?"

"Sure" Momo said smiling, glad she had Kira to look after her.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Isane sighed, luckily for her she had managed to find something she thought would be a good present for her Secret Santa taicho. And as luck would have it, she had managed to get her present just as the store closed for the holidays.

She entered the squad and closed the doors. "Blast all this snow" she grumped sitting down to yet another mountain of paperwork.

She sighed and thought to Unohana taicho who the day after the drawing of names had gone out to buy a present. She hoped that this gift would be good, it had better be.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Ichigo blinked at Rukia. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"Shopping" she said smiling pointing to the place she came from. "I finished my secret Santa gift… and you?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, same here, I hope the fuku taicho likes it."

"I thought you said you had it covered" Rukia said raising her eyebrow.

"And I do, have a little faith would you?"

"Why? It's so fun joking with you."

Ichigo frowned. "You do of course know that I can give you desk duty for a year for talking back to your taicho."

"Yeah I know" Rukia said. "Just as I can get my brother to come and chase you around the Seireitei."

Rukia smiled and adopted an innocent look. "Ne Nii Sama… how do you feel about being an uncle?"

Ichigo shuddered. Byakuya would kill him, make Mayuri bring him back to life and kill him again. "OK, ok I get it, let's go, we have been away from the squad for too long."

And with that they left, Rukia smiling in triumph.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Sometimes Renji wondered if someone high and almighty wanted to punish him for something. This was one of those times.

His taicho walked past his desk, daring Renji to ask why he was holding what he did in his arms.

Renji sighed… he had to ask. "Ne taicho?"

"…Yes?"

"I need to take the rest of the day off… Secret Santa stuff."

"… Fine, but you'll work overtime tomorrow."

"Hai taicho." Renji walked out sighing. "Thank god I survived" he said running out of the squad before taicho changed his mind.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Komamura smiled gently. He had finished buying his present, and it stood safe in his own private house. Walking inside from the snow, he shaked it off, smiling at Iba who looked up.

"Now Iba how is the present hunt going?"

"I actually found something" Iba said smiling. "Now I just hope it won't be taken the wrong way."

Komamura smiled. "Very well… Iba think I could impose on you"

"Tell the squad that they are free to go for the day as soon as they finish their training."

"Of course taicho" Iba said rising from his place running out to the squad

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

"Nanao Chan… Nanao Chan… lovely lovely Nanao Chaaan."

"I'm in here" Nanao said getting tired of her taicho's antics.

"Ah there you are my beautiful Nanao Chan."

Nanao sighed. "What do you want taicho?"

"I need to get my secret Santa gift; can you survive here alone for a while?"

"Sure" Nanao said lifting an eyebrow. "You will be ok right?"

"Of course lovely Nanao Chan" Kyoraku said smiling and leaving, Nanao sitting down shocked, glad she already finished her own gift.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Hisagi smiled looking at the small gift he held. It felt kind of good to give something to someone else.

His smile faltered a little bit as Sentaro walked in. "So… how is your secret Santa going?"

"Not too bad" he admitted. "I just went and bought a gift… hope it is ok with the taicho though."

"Eh it will be fine" Hisagi said smiling.

"I really hope so" Sentaro said sitting down. "I really, really hope so."

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Hitsugaya sighed at the sight. Once again Matsumoto had fallen asleep on his couch. He looked on the nearby table and saw a small envelope with a bow, probably her gift for the secret Santa.

He shaked his head and sat down at his own desk. Who was he to ruin the Christmas spirit by arguing? Besides, he had finished his buy of a gift and felt charitable.

Dragging up some paperwork he ignored Matsumoto as she mumbled in her sleep, and smiled gently as he signed the first paper.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Yachiru smiled as she walked out of the shop, carrying her gift. Looking up she raised an eyebrow as she saw Ken Chan walking out of a store. His face, as well as the amount of reiatsu he sent out were a clear message, back off or die!

She smiled and followed Kenpachi's huge shadow, if he still were pissed by the time he got home it would mean hell on the squad… and she loved to watch grown men cry like babies.

And with that last happy thought Yachiru ran after her precious Ken Chan, hoping to get some action herself

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Nemu took a deep breath; she needed absolute concentration for this. Holding up a beaker with a substance that smoked she held it over another beaker. Not much was needed… only about 1 drop… carefully now… careful…

Taicho?

BOOM.

Nemu coughed as she stepped out of the smoke, waving her arm around to dispel the smoke around her.

"Damn it Aikon *cough* what have I told you about knocking?"

"Gomen taicho" Aikon said sheepishly. "I just wanted to tell you that I have finished my paperwork, and will retire for the day to concentrate on my secret santa gift."

"Very well Aikon, I shall leave you to it" Nemu said sighing at her own failed project.

"Now when you leave, tell everyone that no one is to enter this lab, unless someone has died or the barracks is on fire is that clear?"

"Hai taicho" Aikon said bowing gently before going out the door.

Nemu sighed and looked at her smoky project. "Oh well, back to start" she sighed getting some new empty beakers.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Kiyone smiled as she walked inside the squad, carrying the large gift she had Kitty make for her. It was beautiful, and she had no doubt that it would be appreciated by the recipient.

"Kiyone is that you?"

Kiyone looked up and walked into Ukitake's office. "Hai taicho, is there anything you need?"

"Yes I was supposed to pick up my Secret Santa gift, but I don't want to risk going out, you know how Unohana reacted last year… do you think you could?"

"Of course taicho" Kiyone said, taking the note with the address that Ukitake gave her. "I'll be back soon taicho" Kiyone promised, walking out into the cold weather again.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Yamamoto sighed and signed the last piece of paper on his desk. Finally, finished with this bloody paperwork.

"Sasakibe?"

"Hai?" Sasakibe came inside looking curious.

"Tomorrow is the day… are you ready for it?"

"The secret Santa thing, of course taicho."

"Good… take the rest of the day off… you've deserved it."

"Arigato taicho… I will see you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone sighed. It had been a week. Now they stood outside the 1st division everyone clinging too small boxes and parcels and envelopes not looking at each other in pure embarrassment. The doors finally opened and everyone entered following Sasakibe who told them Yamamoto wanted to have this meeting in another room than usual. Finally appearing in front of a door Sasakibe opened it beckoning for the others to enter. They did and gasped at the sight.

A huge Christmas tree stood in a corner decorated in silver, gold, red and white. Soft chairs, loveseats and sofas where placed in the middle of the room and in the back a fire was crackling in a fireplace, the windows showing that it had started to snow again.

"Please be seated" Sasakibe said smiling slightly at the goggling faces of the taicho's and fuku taicho's.

"I get a strange feeling of déjà vu" Ichigo said, sitting down in a chair.

"So do I," Kiyone said, sitting down on a comfy loveseat.

Soon, Yamamoto joined the group sitting down in a chair.

"All right you all know what to do," he said ignoring Kitty who sighed, knowing that he probably didn't mean to leave her out of the loop.

"All right then" Yamamoto said holding up an envelope throwing it across the room. "Merry Christmas Abarai."

Renji blinked before taking up his own little gift giving it to Komamura who sat in a nearby chair. "Merry Christmas Komamura taicho."

Komamura smiled. "Thank you Abarai… here you go Petro san, merry Christmas."

Kitty smiled, taking the large package Komamura gave her and bowed. "Arigato. Here you go Hisagi san, merry Christmas."

Hisagi smiled at Kitty's antics, as well as the gift he got, taking out a small gift, giving it to Matsumoto who sat next to him on the sofa.

"Merry Christmas Rangiku" he said.

"Aww Shuhei thanks. Here you go Kira, Merry Christmas." Kira who sat next to Matsumoto blinked, but smiled.

"Arigato Matsumoto san." Kira rose, taking a long present over to where Iba sat. "Merry Christmas Iba san."

"Arigato Kira" Iba said rising, taking a small square shaped gift over to Soi Fon.

"Merry Christmas taicho" he said, Soi Fon taking the gift with a small nod.

"Arigato" she said taking her own present and giving it to the woman who sat next to her.

"Merry Christmas Ise fuku taicho." Nanao blinked but smiled.

"Arigato Soi Fon taicho." Standing up with her own gift, Nanao walked all across the room to the window.

"Merry Christmas Hitsugaya taicho."

Hitsugaya smiled. "Thank you Ise fuku taicho, Merry Christmas."

Hitsugaya rose from his seat by the window over to the fireplace, and the person sitting in a chair near it. "Merry Christmas Kotsubaki fuku taicho."

"Arigato taicho" Sentaro said, rising and walking up to Yamamoto. "Merry Christmas sou taicho."

Yamamoto grunted "thanks" before sighing. "Sasakibe feel free to continue."

Sasakibe smiled, walking up to Kyoraku. "Merry Christmas" he said smiling.

"Ah and the same back to you" Kyoraku said smiling.

Rising from his place Kyoraku walked up to Aikon. "Merry Christmas Aikon" he said smiling.

"Arigato taicho" Aikon said smiling, rising from his own place walking up to a large shadow.

"Merry Christmas Zaraki taicho" he said, Kenpachi grunting in return.

Looking around he found his own person and took his round gift giving it to Kiyone. "Merry Christmas" he muttered.

Kiyone blinked, and used a few second to come over the shock of getting her present from Zaraki taicho before taking her own gift walking over to Unohana who smiled gently.

"Here you go Unohana taicho, merry Christmas."

"Thank you Kiyone, that's very kind of you," Unohana said smiling.

Not bothering to rise; Unohana gave her present to the person standing next to her. "Merry Christmas Sasakibe fuku taicho."

Sasakibe took the small gift bowing gently. "Arigato Unohana taicho."

Yamamoto sighed. There were still people who hadn't gotten a gift. "Hinamori fuku taicho, why don't you continue."

Momo nodded and gave her gift to the woman next to her. "Merry Christmas Nemu Chan."

Nemu smiled gently and hugged Momo. "Arigato Momo."

Rising from her seat she walked up to Rukia.

"Merry Christmas Rukia san."

"Arigato Kurosotchi taicho" Rukia said taking the small gift, before rising and hurrying over to her old taicho.

"Merry Christmas Ukitake taicho."

"Arigato Rukia san, that's very nice of you."

Rising from his own seat Ukitake walked up to Momo. "Merry Christmas" he said, Momo taking the gift with a smile.

"Arigato Ukitake taicho."

Yamamoto sighed. There were still some people without gifts.

"Kotetsu fuku taicho feel free to continue." Isane nodded and rose from her place.

"Merry Christmas Kuchiki taicho."

Byakuya nodded gently, accepting the gift. Taking the gift he had gotten himself he walked up to the only remaining fuku taicho not counting Isane, Yachiru.

"Merry Christmas" he muttered, Yachiru smiling from eye to eye.

"Arigato Byakushi."

Byakuya sighed and sat down, Yachiru taking her own gift up to Ichigo.

"Merry Christmas Icchi."

"Thanks Yachiru" Ichigo said smiling.

"Here you go Isane san, Merry Christmas."

Isane smiled as Ichigo gave her a present bowing gently.

Yamamoto looked around at all the shinigami's all looking like children, eager to open their presents. "Is there anyone who haven't gotten a present then?" He asked.

None answered to which he simply nodded.

"Very well you can open your presents."

It had gone 1 second before the entire place erupted of noise of paper being ripped open. Yamamoto shaked his head. Children, they where children the whole lot of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yamamoto sighed and opened his own gift. Taking up a small bottle he raised an eyebrow.

"It's for Rujiin Jakka," Sentaro said, having watched nervously. "It's a polish that is designed especially for fire type zanpakuto's, to make them shiny and sharp even with a lot of heat around them."

Yamamoto grunted and nodded. "Thank you Kotsubaki fuku taicho that is most kind of you." Sentaro nodded gently and concentrated on his own gift.

Sasakibe smiled as he opened his own gift, a bag of his favorite tea brand. "Arigato Unohana taicho, I love it."

"I know" Unohana said smiling. "That's why I bought it. You are welcome."

Soi Fon looked puzzled at her own opened gift. "Hey Iba are you trying to say something?" She asked.

"I walked past you a while ago while you were training with your bankai" Iba said honestly. "I don't think you saw me there but I figured you had problems with it, if your cursing was any hint… so I saw this book and thought that it might help."

"How is a book called bazooka 101 going to help?"

"Well your bankai has a lot of bazooka like features" Iba shrugged.

"It was either that or a cat plushie."

"You should have gotten her a plushie" Kitty mumbled struggling with the wrapping of her own present.

Soi Fon scowled and hit her over the head with the book.

"Ite" Kitty said rubbing her head.

Soi Fon smiled. "Arigato Iba san, it was nice of you."

Kitty opened her own gift at last and smiled. "Aww new art supplies, thanks Komamura taicho."

"You are most welcome" Komamura said smiling. "I have seen some of your work, it's pretty nice."

Kitty smiled and digged through her new pencils, brushes, paint and sketchbooks.

Soi Fon shaked her head. "Great… more drawings showed in my face."

"You know you like it" Kitty said smiling.

"No I do not approve of you stuffing my face full of images of me and Yoruichi Sama doing vulgar things together."

"Your blush and nosebleed tell a different story" Kitty said smiling as Soi Fon quickly took a hand down to her nose.

"Hah fooled you."

Kira shaked his head and concentrated on his own gift again as Soi Fon jumped on Kitty going for the kill. Opening the envelope he dragged out 2 tickets to be used at the local theater.

"Thanks Matsumoto san" he said smiling.

"You are welcome" Matsumoto said; more interested in the fight between Kitty and Soi Fon.

Kira shaked his head. Turning to Momo he smiled. "So, what did Ukitake give you?"

"Some sort of globe with a snowman" Momo said puzzled. "Ne Ukitake taicho, what is this?"

"Something from the living world, it's called a snow globe. Try shaking it."

Momo did and blinked. "Hey it's snowing."

Ukitake smiled as Momo suddenly was giddy as a child. "You are welcome he said."

Unohana smiled gently as she opened her own gift from Kiyone. It was a big drawing in a frame of herself and Isane. "Kiyone how did you do this?" She asked.

"I gave a picture to Kitty and asked for help" Kiyone said.

"You don't say" Unohana said looking over to Kitty who was currently trying to get out of Soi Fon's grasp.

She raised an eyebrow and rose walking over to Kitty and Soi Fon and grabbed each of them by the ear.

"OWOWOWOW."

She smiled gently. "It is Christmas ladies; the time for peace… you have finished your argument now right?"

"H-h-hai" Soi Fon said with a gulp.

"What she said" Kitty said, not daring to look Unohana's way.

"Glad to hear" Unohana said gently, letting go of the 2nd squaders ears. "Now then, thank you for helping Kiyone with her gift Kitty."

"Eh it was fun" Kitty said smiling. "I'm glad I could be of service."

Unohana smiled and walked back to her place, Kitty and Soi Fon sitting down on their couch again with a sigh.

Isane smiled as Unohana came back, opening her own present with a gasp. "Kurosaki taicho it's beautiful."

Ichigo smiled gently. "Well I remembered from last year that you liked jewelry so I went with that."

Isane smiled, she had gotten a pretty necklace in silver and gold, with a pendant hanging from it with a lovely Amethyst stone in it.

Ichigo smiled and got back to his own present and opened it gently. He shaked his head as a book came out, glancing at the title. How to be a better fighter. "Gee… thanks Yachiru Chan."

"You're welcome Icchy" Yachiru said, not getting the sarcasm.

Ichigo shaked his head and let it rest, it was an 11th squad thing, and at least he hadn't gotten a free lesson in fighting from Kenpachi or something.

"So what did you get" he asked Rukia.

Rukia blinked. "I don't know" she said. In her hand she held a small obelisk in glass, mounted on a black base; with something metallic lose on the bottom inside the glass obelisk.

"Nemu, what is…?"

"Push the button on the bottom" Nemu said smiling.

Rukia blinked and looked at the bottom and saw a small button and pressed it. Something sparked inside the obelisk and the metal rose and formed a bunny, which jumped around inside the glass.

"Wow" Ichigo said in wonder. "That was awesome, how did it do that?"

"Electromagnets" Nemu said. "I'd tell you more but you wouldn't understand, it's a science thing."

Rukia smiled. "Arigato Nemu it's awesome."

Byakuya opened his own gift and blinked. "Kotetsu fuku taicho, an explanation please?" He held a small bag with something he guessed was seeds in it.

"It's for your garden" Isane said smiling. "I heard Rukia say how much you love your garden and that you take the time to go there every day no matter what happens."

"That is true" Byakuya said smiling. "What kind of flowers?"

"Ikebana" Isane said smiling.

"Thank you" Byakuya said nodding gently.

Renji smiled gently, his taicho was a softie, deep, deep inside. Opening his own envelope he grinned from ear to ear. "A month paid vacation, AWESOME. Arigato Sou taicho."

Yamamoto grunted in reply Renji taking that as a, 'you are welcome.'

Komamura smiled as he dragged out a brush from the gift wrapping of his gift. "Ah thanks Abarai, how did you know I needed a new brush?"

"Iba and I are friends" Renji said smiling. "You are welcome."

Iba smiled and opened his own gift, a large package full of training gear. "Thanks Kira, I love it" he said.

"Yeah I thought you would" Kira said smiling.

Kyoraku smiled as he took out his own gift, a silk sash whit a lot of embroidery. "Arigato Sasakibe san, it's awesome."

Sasakibe smiled, gulping as he felt Yamamoto's gaze.

"Clothes… always clothes" he muttered shaking his head.

Nanao smiled as she dragged out the book she got for Christmas from Soi Fon taicho. "How to discipline lazy men… Arigato Soi Fon taicho, it is perfect."

"You're welcome" Soi Fon said, smiling. "I thought it might come in handy."

Hisagi shaked his head as he opened his own gift. He kinda saw it coming. "Arigato Kitty Chan, it looks awesome."

Hisagi looked at the gift, a drawing of himself, perfectly drawn, in black and white.

"You are welcome" Kitty said smiling. "I didn't know what to get you so I went safe and made a drawing."

"It's very nice, arigato" Hisagi said once again.

Sentaro blinked as he opened his own gift, a statue in crystal, formed like a sun. "Arigato Hitsugaya taicho, it is very nice" he said smiling.

"No problem" Hitsugaya said, fiddling with his own gift. "I knew you collected them so… damn it why can't I open this?"

Sentaro shaked his head and went back to looking at his new sun statue, he just loved it that much.

Matsumoto sighed as Hitsugaya struggled and looked at him. "Taicho, have you tried removing the tape?"

Hitsugaya looked up. "…tape?"

He looked down and face palmed himself and removed the tape who where closing the box before finally opening it, ignoring Matsumoto's sarcastic muttering about him being a child prodigy taking out the gift.

A pair of book holders formed like dragons made him gape. "Wow Ise fuku taicho they are beautiful" he said.

"I know" Nanao said smiling. "I found them a while ago and thought of you."

"They are very nice, thanks" Hitsugaya said once again, gently placing them back in their box to not ruin them.

Matsumoto smiled and gently opened her own small gift. A small bottle came out making her smile.

"Perfume Shuhei? That's the best you can do?"

"It is your favorite is it not?" Hisagi asked, catching Matsumoto's playful tone.

"Yes it is, and I love it. Arigato Shuhei."

"No problem" Hisagi answered smiling gently.

Kenpachi grunted as he opened his own gift. "What the… oy science geek, what the hell is this?"

Aikon sighed. "Bluntly speaking, a chart that will show you who in the Soul society you will have fun fighting."

"Huh… kay, thanks I guess."

"Welcome" Aikon said, turning to his own package grumbling about savage people.

"YAY CANDY, ARIGATO BYAKUSHI."

Renji lifted an eyebrow. "You gave Yachiru candy?"

"This way she won't go and bother me in my mansion late at night bothering me for more" Byakuya said. "She has enough candy there to last a year… by normal people standard anyway."

Yachiru smiled, she had already started eating.

Nemu smiled gently and shaked her head as she opened her own gift. As she opened she blinked. "Hinamori… it's beautiful."

Momo smiled. "I saw it in a window and thought of that robe you got last year, thought it would match."

Nemu smiled. A beautiful gold necklace, with a ruby pendant in the shape of a flame stared back at her from its box.

"Thank you Momo, it is very nice of you."

Momo smiled gently, grateful that Nemu liked the present.

Aikon smiled as he dragged out his own gift. It was a book, probably from the living world, titled humans greatest scientists. "Wow Kyoraku taicho I love it."

"I thought you would" Kyoraku said smiling. "Glad I could help."

Aikon smiled, and opened his book and disappeared into his own little world.

Ukitake smiled and opened his own little present, a small envelope. Inside was a note, he lifted an eyebrow and started reading.

Dear Ukitake taicho, sorry this is all I can give you personally, but I have a reason. Tomorrow morning, you will find a new koi fish in your pond. I do know how much you love your Koi pond. Merry Christmas, Rukia.

"Aww arigato Rukia, that is nice of you" he said, Rukia smiling.

"You are welcome" she said smiling.

Kiyone smiled and opened her own gift, raising an eyebrow. A shield? She looked in the front and smiled as she saw that the shield had a decorative painting on the front, with a crescent moon and some stars. Given that it was Zaraki who had given it to her she took it as a compliment that he'd give her this and smiled.

"Arigato Zaraki taicho."

"Tsh, whatever."

It went a few hours to wich thank you's and comparing gifts Yamamoto called the meeting to an end as everyone had to get up in the morning.

A few weeks later everyone had gone into their own pace again, tickets being used, figurines placed into special places and new things tried out.

And one year later when Yamamoto declared another Secret Santa project, no one could do anything else than groan thinking to themselves, here we go again.

End


End file.
